Claridad
by Anairb Black
Summary: Compañía de Atormentado. Fic corto. Un momento de reflexión entre Daisuke y Ken. [YAOI] [Historia Corta]


_disclaimer.__ Digimon no es mío, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será._

_nota de la autora__. Esto es un pequeño one-shot, probablemente el más corto y simple de todos. Supuestamente sería parte de "Atormentado", pero los planes cambiaron, entonces me quedaron estas tres páginas solas y sin uso... y decidí publicarlas porque no es bueno desperdiciar ^_~ Anyway!! Daisuke y Ken, momento reflexivo, lluvia, noche... nada nuevo, pero espero que les guste, aunque sea tantito, y se decidan a dejar su review. Y a aquellos que están leyendo "Atormentado" y esperan capítulo... sí, si lo voy a publicar, no sé cuando, pero el fic no está muerto, no se preocupen. Bueno! Ahora si vamos con el fic._

**- Claridad -**

_de Anairb Black._

// Hoy no fue un día normal. //

Se encontraban caminando en medio de la calle, con pasos lentos y tranquilamente-- el aire era muy fresco y húmedo a su alrededor; era casi la noche y era noviembre. Cerca de donde caminaban se encontraba la banca debajo del olmo, húmeda por el clima, y las hojas del árbol se movían lentamente, desprendiéndose y cayendo a la calle de vez en cuando. Cerca de aquella banca y aquel árbol, se encontraba un pequeño puente que cruzaba el canal de la ciudad, en donde el agua oscilaba y se observaba de un azul profundo y negro bajo el cielo cubierto de nubes cargadas de agua. El aire era limpio incluso.

// Estábamos en silencio y eso me pareció muy extraño viniendo de nosotros. Normalmente siempre había algo de qué hablar-- pero esa noche me parecía que sería una de aquellas en las que teníamos que hablar de cosas serias e incluso de conceptos que no comprendíamos. Ken miraba hacia en frente, con la mirada perdida y la mente vagando en algun lugar que yo no conocía. Aun faltaba un rato para llegar a mi casa, y la verdad no había ninguna prisa; estuve a punto de decirle que nos sentaramos en la banca debajo del olmo y que descansaramos un rato, puesto que teníamos ya mucho tiempo caminando.

Pero él se me adelantó y se fue caminando rápido, casi corriendo, hacia la acera en el puente, sin voltear a verme ni una sola vez. Lo miré confundido y le seguí paciente. 

Se encontraba sosteniéndose del barandal, y su cabello suelto se movía detrás de su cabeza con el movimiento del aire frío, dejando al descubierto su perfil y sus mejillas pálidas, y sus ojos profundos mirando al agua debajo de él y al cielo que parecia tan distante. No parecía vacilar a pesar de que era una noche fria y estaba a punto de llover. Me quedé mirándolo con curiosidad, y en ese momento quería saber todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que había en su mente y cada uno de sus secretos.

Me acerqué a el lentamente y me paré a su lado. El no volteó a verme. Simplemente dio un suspiro leve y respiró profundamente. Luego se quedó callado por un momento, y yo pude contemplar el mismo cielo que él miraba y ser acariciado por el mismo aire. Mis manos llegaron a descansar sobre el barandal como las suyas, y por el momento más largo del día tan cansado que habíamos tenido, me quedé callado.

"Mira, Daisuke. El cielo", me dijo después de unos minutos. Sin mirarlo, asentí. Su voz era muy suave y baja y melodiosa y tranquilizadora... y hasta de pronto seductora. No me atreví a mirarlo ni un solo momento. Parecía tan frágil que si tan solo lo miraba caería en pedazos hacia el suelo.

Entonces no le dije nada; dejé que se escucharan los truenos y el cielo brillara de pronto en señal de que había relampagos, y no le avisé a Ken que teníamos que irnos, no le di ninguna prisa para que llegaramos a mi casa temprano. Simplemente parecía un momento en el que yo me hundía más y más en su abismo inevitable... y el cielo era tan perfecto, aunque no hubiera estrellas. //

"Lejos de la vista, fuera de razón... sólo se necesitan segundos para alterar tu vida por completo", decía, y su voz se escuchaba aún más seductora y nostalgica. 

Entonces Daisuke volteó a verlo, y se encontró con que Ken volteaba al mismo tiempo, y quedaron mirándose. Conocía esa mirada. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella, le daban ganas de llorar, por alguna razón. Se quedó mirándolo entonces, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sentía sus largos dedos cerca de los suyos, y el ruido del agua oscilando cada vez más fuerte, y apenas una pequeña gota de lluvia en su sien; nada era más importante que él en ese momento. Observó su cabello índigo oscuro, sus ojos azul profundo mirándolo de aquella manera, observó su tez tan pálida que a veces parecía blanca, la boca que de pronto anhelaba acariciar, la línea de su cuello, el brazo que se aproximaba a él.

El muchacho sonrió levemente y con lentitud distrajo su vista y se fijó de nuevo en la noche y el agua a su alrededor. 

Daisuke le miró desconcertado. Nunca antes le había oído hablar con tanta profundidad.. otras veces habia sido tristeza y depresión, pero esta vez no se trataba de ninguna, sino una fina pregunta hacia la vida en sí. Le pareció que Ken vagaba aún en lugares mas remotos, muchísimo más remotos...

Y de pronto Ken subió al barandal y se paró sobre él, balanceándose apenas, como queriéndose aventar al río abajo. 

// No puedo describir la sensación que esa pequeña reaccion me dejó-- brinqué de mi quietud automáticamente e incluso inhalé bruscamente y en menos de un segundo llamaba a su nombre preguntándole qué estaba haciendo. Pero su serenidad, su quietud, me indicaron que no iba a aventarse- en lugar de eso me hizo un ademán con la mano, para que guardara silencio y lo dejara escuchar la leve brisa fría que le soplaba ahora en la cara y la chaqueta abierta. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a el y reposé mi mano en su pierna derecha levemente, para no hacer que se cayera.

"Ken", le dije, con la voz rasposa y una gran preocupación dentro de mi. "Ken, baja de ahi ahora mismo".

Pero él pareció no escucharme. Seguía viendo hacia el vacío, o hacia el agua, o hacia el cielo, algo que yo nunca supe... hasta que sus ojos se nublaron y su mirada era traicionera y oculta. No podía decifrar lo que estaba pensando-- su corazón no me indicaba nada tampoco. Se encontraba como en trance, sin poder reaccionar. Pero en menos de un minuto me di cuenta de que sí estaba consciente de todo, también de que yo lo sostenía levemente y le había pedido -o rogado- que se bajara de ahí.

Cuando volteó a verme el viento sopló fuerte y le voló el cabello a travez de la cara y luego se apartó con otra brisa. Me miraba dirijiendo su vista hacia abajo, mirando dentro de mis ojos y viendo que me encontraba preocupado por él. Esta vez no sonrió y se quedó viéndome por unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad. //

"¿Podemos volar? Daisuke... ¿podemos volar?", susurró el muchacho.

Comenzaba a caer la lluvia y el aire le azotó, pero no para dejarlo caer ni para extinguir el leve tono de su voz.

"¿Ken?" preguntó Daisuke, aferrándose a su pierna derecha con ambas manos. "¿Ken? ¿Qué quieres decirme?"

Ken parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de darse cuenta de que su rostro ya estaba mojado por la lluvia y el cabello y la ropa empezaban a pesarle sobre el cuerpo. "Quiero... quiero irme lejos de aqui. Lejos... como el aire. Puede ir a donde quiera. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez, Daisuke? ¿Que quiero irme?..."

El muchacho de pelo castaño se sintió atemorizado. No sabía bien lo que su amigo quería decir con "irse de aqui".

// Empecé a tener miedo por él... y de él. No entendía ninguna de sus palabras; no sabía si quería irse de la ciudad o si en realidad estaba pensando tirarse hacia el río y ahogarse hasta morir. No tenía idea. Aún soy joven y yo no puedo pensar en cosas tan serias, tan complicadas como sus pensamientos muy oscuros. Hice un gran esfuerzo para comprenderlo... le miré con incomprensibilidad, esperando que él lo notara y me diera una explicación, antes de brincar. 

Como no funcionó nada, y el seguía mirándome con ese enigma en las pupilas, me decidí a hablar primero antes que que cometiera alguna locura.

"Yo me voy contigo. Yo... no te dejaré ir solo".

Las palabras salieron de mí como si nunca hubieran estado en mi mente desde un principio-- habían sido como un mandato, un instinto, y sabía que era lo correcto. Todo era tan claro. Era la verdad y no podía negarla: donde quiera que él se iba yo iba a cuidarlo. Siempre había sido así. Y ahora, si él se decidía a brincar hacia el río, yo brincaría tras él y lo salvaría, o moriría intentándolo. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Ken me miró con su mirada larga y penetrante. Su expresión era de asombro, de... sorpresa y un tipo de curiosidad e interrogación. Me vio que me aferraba a él, sin dejarlo ir... y me creyó. 

"¿Podemos volar...?" repitió.

Y entonces yo subí con él, y lo tomé de la cintura, y no lo dejé ir más. //


End file.
